A song for the hawk
by Bu-tan
Summary: Karin decides to make a surprise birthday party for Taka. Bu-tan made this fanfiction since it was Honjo Taka's birthday yesterday 26th of June It is a little late, but better late than never. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Uhm guys?" Karin raised her hand as if she was in class.

"Karin, you don't have to raise your hand here. It's the field. We are all equals here." Yamato said with his usual smile.

"Y-yeah I know, but I didn't want to interrupt anyone." Karin fumbled with the end of her braid.

"Well, what is it Karin?" Hercules asked.

"Well since its Taka-kun's birthday soon, I thought we should have a surprise birthday party for him."

"What a wonderful idea!" Yamato exclaimed. "Alright, you just go on ahead and plan it Karin."

"Eh? B-but I can't…"

"Nonsense, Karin. I know you'll be the one most fitted for the job." Yamato beamed.

Karin sighed. Oh like usual, it is impossible to argue with this person.

"Ah Taka is here. Everyone act normal!" Achilles said and started and innocent whistle, which just had the total opposite effect.

"What's going on?" Taka asked curiously.

"Uh... w-well, you s-s-see. Uh… I mean." Karin tried, but she was just as unsuccessful as Achilles.

"Ah Taka. Well it was going to be a surprise, but now you are here I might just as well say it." Yamato came to the rescue. "We were going to measure our bench press again." Yamato being Yamato, made it sound like it was a big deal and luckily Taka somehow bought it.

They measured their bench press (which was no different from last, since it was only two weeks ago) and then went on with their regular training.

Oh man, I have to put together a surprise birthday party for Taka-kun, Karin thought while changing, what should I do? Well first of there is the guests. Who should I invite? Of course, Teikoku's first string. Maybe team Japan as well. And then there is food and drinks. I don't have money for all that. I guess I'll just ask everyone to give something, then. She picked up her bag and left the locker room. Ah it's going to be a big party then. Karin smiled. He deserves it.

"Uh excuse me, Yamato?" Karin caught him at the school gate.

"Ah Karin. Yes how may I help?"

"Well, uh. You see, I thought of inviting Teikoku and team Japan for the party…"

"Woaw, it's going to be a lot of people then." Yamato smiled.

"Yeah that's my point. What about food and drinks then?" Karin asked nervously.

"It will be alright. I will take care of the drinks and then you can ask the Anesaki and Suzuna on Deimon to help you bake something." Yamato said and winked. "If I remember correctly, your grades in household are quite high."

"Ah. Well yes. But I'm just as good as anyone else."

"Oh you're too modest Karin. Anyway, I have to go now. Do your best." Yamato said.

"I'll try." Karin said. Well, we don't have any cake books at home, so I'm going to have to buy one. Oh and I'm out of green and black inc pens as well. Karin thought and started to walk downtown.

"Karin, wait up." Someone called behind her.

"Ah Taka-kun. Hello" She said and bowed.

"Are you headed downtown?" He asked, all too used to her modesty.

"Y-yes. I need to buy some new pens, you see."

"I see. Do you mind if we walk together. I ordered this book that just arrived." He said.

"Sure." She stammered. Well I guess I can buy the cake book later then.

There wasn't much conversation. Karin asked how his classes had been today and he replied. Several times he made as if he were to say something, but it just ended in a sigh. Karin felt uncomfortable in the awkward silence and tried to make another conversation.

"Uh… What kind of book is it Taka-kun?" She asked.

"It's a novel called Norwegian Wood." He said and added when he saw that Karin had no idea of what he was talking about. "Murakami Haruki wrote it."

"Oh I heard about him. Is it any good?" She asked.

"You can borrow it when I'm done with it, if you like." Taka said.

"I would like that. Thank you." Karin smiled and Taka smiled back.

They went in the book store and Karin got her pens and Taka his book.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Taka-kun." Karin said and started to walk. If he leaves now, I can pretend to leave and then return to buy the book. But Taka followed her.

"Taka-kun? Uh what are you doing?"

"I live in this direction." He said.

"I-is that so?"

"Do you as well?" He asked.

"Uh… yes… That's why I went this way."

"I see." He said and looked down. "Then we can walk home together."

"Y-yeah." Karin said.

They walked in silence again. Aah, I have to start a conversation or something. This is so awkward. Oh I just remembered. I have to get a present for Taka-kun as well. But I don't know what he wants. Alright, what are Taka-kun's hobbies? Karin thought for a moment. Hyaa, I don't know his hobbies. How do I ask without him knowing that it's for his birthday present?

"Uh Taka-kun… uh… what other things than reading do you like to do in your free time?" She asked. He looked at her a little puzzled over the question.

"I enjoy relaxing and reading." He said. "Oh and music."

"Really? What kind of music?"

"Hmm… I don't really have that many preferences. If it sounds good, then I like it."

"Do you like classical music then?"

"Yes…" Taka hesitated a bit. "Especially piano."

"Really? Me too. Well I guess that is why I play the piano." Karin giggled. Eh? Wait a minute, she looked at him. Did Taka-kun just blush?

"This is my house." He said and pointed at a huge house. She walked by there every day, but she had never known that Taka-kun lived there. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you." Karin stood for a while, but then she noticed that she was staring at the door where Taka had gone in. Oh shoot. It's rude to stare, she reminded herself and walked home.

She went in her bedroom and took her phone and texted Mamori:

_Hello Anezaki-san. This is Koizumi Karin from Teikoku. We are going to have a surprise birthday party for Taka-kun. And I'm in charge of planning it and I was wondering if you could tell team Japan about it. I will tell you when and where when I know myself._

A few minutes later she got the reply.

_Hi Karin-san. Of course I will tell them. Is there anything we should bring?_

_No. Well… I was wondering if you and Suzuna-san could help me with the food. I know that the distance will be a problem. But if you could just come the evening before the party, then we can work something out._

_No problem. Though I have to ask Suzuna-chan first is she is available. I'll tell you when I know more._

_Thank you very much._

Karin did her homework and then sat down at the piano to practice. After a while she went to her desk and took out a notebook and wrote something down, played a bit on the piano and wrote again. This continued for a while, until she got a text message and almost got a heart attack.

_Suzuna-chan is available as well. Do you know anywhere we can stay for the night in Osaka?_

_Yes, you can stay at my place. That is the least I can do ask thanks._

_Oh that would be great. Thank you Karin-chan._

_You are very welcome._

She continued the writing and playing for a while, before she went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning when Karin walked towards Taka's house he was standing outside, waiting.

"Ah, Taka-kun." Karin stopped.

"Good morning." He said.

Why is he waiting here? He is usually driven to school.

"Ah good morning Taka-kun." Karin said and bowed. "How come you aren't driven to school today? Do you have a flat tire or something?"

"Uh no. I thought I'd walk today." Taka said. "Do you mind if we go together?"

"No, of course not." Karin smiled. "It'd be nice to have someone to talk with on the way."

Though there wasn't much talking. At least not from Taka's side. Karin went on about the history test her class had today and other random things.

Wuah… I'm probably boring him, whit all my talking. He seems so distant lately, Karin glanced at Taka. I wonder what's going on in his mind.

"Hm? Do I have something on my face?" Taka asked and felt around his mouth to see if any crumbs from breakfast were still there. Shoot! I didn't realize that I was still looking at him.

"Aah n-no… I mean yes. Yes you did, but it's gone now." She faltered.

"Ah ok." Taka murmured.

"Ooi! Taka! Karin!" Someone shouted from the school gate. It was Yamato. Really, nothing seemed to every bother that guy in the daily life. He's such a morning person.

"Good morning, you two." Yamato smiled. He put, for some reason, extra pressure on the good.

"Good morning Yamato." Karin said and bowed.

"Morning." Taka greeted.

Yamato was as cheerful as always and talked about his grandmother whom he had to go and visit the next day and about how she was almost blind, but was a very good knitter.

"She would always knit me sweaters and such and send them to me in America. Well, matter of fact she still does." He said and shrugged.

"Does she still send them to America?" Karin asked confused.

"No, she knits stuff for me. Though she still thinks I'm seven years old."

"How can _you_ wear something for a seven years old?" Taka asked the 190cm tall boy.

"Yeah, she keeps pointing out how tall I am for a seven years old when I'm there. She is very old and senile." Yamato chuckled. "Well class is about to start. Let's go Taka. See you later Karin."

"Yes, see you later." Karin said and walked to her own class where she was met by some of the guys who all bid her very formally good morning.

"Ah… I've told you guys so many times." Karin lifted her hand as if to stop them. "Please just greet me normally."

She went in her classroom, where she again was greeted with the same formality and she had to tell them again to not be so formal around her and just greet her in a normal way. When the fuss was over she sat down on her seat and took out the necessary things for the test.

After the history class there was English class. Karin sat next to the window and wasn't paying much attention to the teacher. From the window you could see the football training field and two people were already training. Karin smiled. In the beginning she had been somewhat forced to start on the American football team. She remembered the day very clearly. Ibarada-san had accidently thrown a ball and hit her bag so that all her things fell out. He had asked her to throw back the ball and when she asked where to throw it Taka had raised his hand and she threw it to him and he caught it with one hand. He then immediately asked Hercules to make Karin join the team since she'd become a great quarterback. Taka had called her throwing ability "pure talent". Karin looked down on the field and saw that the two persons training were Yamato and Taka. Taka had seen her and waved. Without thinking Karin waved back.

"Yes, Koizumi." The teacher said.

"Eh?" Karin looked at the teacher confused.

"Didn't you raise your hand to answer the question?"

Oh shoot! I wasn't paying attention! Hyaa… I don't know what she asked about.

"Uuh… um no I didn't" Karin tried.

"But you waved you hand and all."

"Th-there was a bug." Karin stammered. "Yeah a bug. It was… uh… bugging me."

"I see." The teacher looked at her rather suspiciously, but then went on with the class.

Phew, Karin sighed. She looked out of the window again. Yamato was now throwing balls to Taka. Apparently they were practicing long passes. From the looks of it Yamato gave it all he got, but Taka was still able to catch every single ball. That's Taka for you, Karin smiled. Without equal. Well there was Raimon Tarou from Deimon. But it was hard to compare the two. Taka was much more…

"Karin-chan." Someone whispered from the right. "Are you alright?"

"Eh?" Karin looked to her side. A girl she used to eat lunch with, Kimiko, was looking at her with careful eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You're all flushed. Do you have a fever or something?"

"Ah… uh no I'm fine."

"You sure?" Kimiko asked. Karin nodded.

After class, Karin went to look for Yamato.

"Ah Yamato." Karin said when she found him. "I was wondering where we should keep the party. I don't think we all can fit in my house and I don't think that the school will let us use the assembly hall."

"What's wrong with the gym hall?"

"Nothing. I just didn't think that we would be allowed to use it."

"Noting to worry about. I'll go and get the key for it later." Yamato said. "Hmm… what time should it be?"

"Around seven?"

"Sounds good. Then you girls will have time to bake and stuff." He smiled. "Alright, at seven it is. Maybe we should tell the guests to be half and hour early."

"Yes. But I was wondering. How will we get Taka-kun to come to the gym hall?"

"Leave it to me. I'll just tell him that it is some sort of special practice or something."

"Alright. So at seven tomorrow in the gym hall." Karin wrote it down on a little note book.

"So everything is in order now?" Yamato asked.

"Yes. Mamori-san and Suzuna will come tonight and then we'll start with the baking."

"Fine then. I will tell the members of Teikoku when to meet and you can tell the rest of team Japan, alright?"

"Yes I'll tell them." Karin nodded and the school bell rang.

"Oh. Well gotta go now." Yamato said and went to his class.

On her way to her own class Karin was met by Kimiko, who was fully dressed and ready to leave.

"Kimiko! Are you skipping class?" Karin asked surprised.

"No. Tamura-sensei is ill, so we get of for today." Kimiko smiled. "Come on. I'll treat you something downtown."

"Oh thank you Kimiko. Hold on I'll just get my things." Karin said and went in the classroom.

"I'll wait for you at the door." Kimiko said.

They walked around a little and Kimiko bought a huge ice cream for Karin, who only could eat half of it and then Kimiko had to eat the rest so it would go to was. After a while Kimiko's mother called and she had to go home and Karin got a chance to buy the cake book for Taka. It was a very fancy book with a lot of recipes in it.

Then she went down to the train station to wait for Mamori and Suzuna. While she waited, she texted the rest of team Japan and told them when to meet and where.

"Karin-chan!" A cheerful voice called from behind. Karin looked over her shoulder and saw Suzuna and Mamori coming out of the train.

"Hello you two. I hope you had a pleasant trip." Karin greeted.

"It was great. Somehow we ended up in first class. So we just had a great free meal." Suzuna cheered and patted her stomach.

"Yeah and the seats were so comfortable and there was so much space." Mamori said and tried to hold back a yawn.

"Well, you must be tired." Karin said. "If we hurry a little we can catch the next bus to my place."

When they reached Karin's place and Mamori and Suzuna had put their luggage in their bedrooms, Karin gave them a tour of the house.

"And this is where I practice piano and draw. I usually also do my homework here." Karin said.

"Yaa!" Suzuna exclaimed and went over to the grand piano. "It's so big."

"Karin-chan, will you please play something for us." Marmori asked.

"Eh? No, I can't… I mean I don't…"

"Oh don't be modest Karin-nee-chan." Suzuna said and hauled Karin to the piano. "Come on. Play something you've done."

"Ah… no my stuff isn't that good. How about I play something else?"

"No I wanna hear something you've done." Suzuan said and took a note book that was laying on the table and looked in it while Karin tried to defend herself against Mamori who insisted that Karin's stuff would be good enough.

"Karin-nee-chan. What's this one?"

"Eh? What one?"

"This one called: a song for the hawk."

"Hyaaa! No you can't see that! It's a surprise for Taka-kun's birthday."

"But we're not Taka." Suzuna grinned. "Come on. Will you pretty please play it for us?"

"Alright I'll play it. But then you have to tell me what needs to be improved." Karin said and began to play.


	3. Chapter 3

"Karin-chan is this you birthday present to Taka-san?" Mamori asked.

"Y-yes." Karin said. "I know it's not very much, but I don't have enough money for a real present. I used my last money on a cake book."

"I think it's a wonderful present." Mamori said.

"Re-really?"

"Yeah and it's such a beautiful song." Suzuna said and hugged Karin from behind.

"Thank you very much." Karin smiled.

"Yaa. Play it again Karin-nee-chan." Suzuna cheered and the now a little more confident Karin played again.

"Again!" Suzuna said after Karin had played for the second time.

"Uh Suzuna-chan. If we are going to have time to bake tomorrow, I think we should go to bed soon." Mamori said.

"Oh right." Suzuna said. "Well then. Good night Karin-nee-chan."

"Good night."

The following day they started with the baking. Mamori had brought a lot of cooking books and Karin's book was left in the self. Since either Suzuna or Karin ever baked, Mamori was in control and told them what to do and how to do it.

"Hey Karin-chan, you are good at drawing right?" Mamori asked.

"Uuh… well I've drawn since I was a little kid." Karin said.

"Then can you write something on the cake?"

"Eh… like what?"

"Just something like: Happy birthday Taka." Suzuna said.

"A-alright." Karin said. "With what should I write?"

"With frosting of course. Here, I'll teach you how to do it." Mamori said and taught Karin how to do it.

"And when you're done you put it in a plastic bag and cut a little hole in it so it can get out." Suzuna said when Karin was done.

"Like this?" Karin clipped a little hole in the bottom of the bag.

"Yup. Now you just squeeze it out while you write on the cake." Mamori said and gave thumbs up.

"Mamori-san is so good at this." Suzuna commented while she again tried to steal some of the whipped cream. "You'll make a great wife someday."

"Yeah. I bet Hiruma-san is very happy about it." Karin said.

"What do you mean by that?" Mamori asked, but was quite sure she knew the answer. Gah! Why does everyone think that we're together?

"Eh? We-well I thought that the two of you…" Karin stammered. "Oh I'm sorry; I just assumed that you were his girl…"

"Manager! I'm just the manager!" Mamori said.

"Y-yes of course."

When they were done with the cakes, Mamori went to shower and Suzuna followed Karin to her bedroom.

"We have to find something pretty for you to wear tonight. Do you mind if I take a look in you closet?" Suzuna asked while she was already going through some of Karin's clothes.

"Eh… go ahead." Karin mumbled.

"Wow! This one is so pretty!" Suzna exclaimed and held out a long black dress. "But maybe a bit too…uh…gloomy."

You don't say, Karin thought. I wore it at my grand aunt's funeral. Suzuna kept on pulling out different clothes and put them in two little piles: One with clothes that weren't good enough and the other one with the candidates. Then she made Karin try them on.

"How come you have so many clothes Karin-nee-chan?" Suzuna asked.

"My mother likes to buy new clothes for me when I am playing piano in competitions and such." Karin said.

"Yaa how lucky!" Suzuna exclaimed.

"Suzuna-chan, you can go shower now." Mamori appeared in the door.

"Ah, but I have to pick out an outfit for Karin-nee-chan."

"Alright then, but hurry up a little, we don't want to be late." Mamori said and went in the kitchen.

After a while Suzuna finally found something for Karin to wear and went to take a shower. Karin looked at herself in the mirror and then went to the piano room and sat down at the piano and played the first notes of a song for the hawk and sighed.

"Karin-chan?" Mamori sat down next to her and just looked at the piano for a moment. "You like him, don't you?"

"Eeh? No I… I mean…" Karin faltered, but then she sighed again. "Yes. I think so. I'm not sure, but I think I like him."

"Do you know if he likes you?" Mamori asked.

"Eh…No, he can't… I…"

"Karin-chan, you don't have to be so modest and shy." Mamori said and smiled. "I think that if you like him you should tell him so."

"Eeeeh? But I don't have the confidence to do it."

"Don't worry Karin-chan. If you like him you have to tell him. And I'm sure he likes you too."

"Wh-what makes you say that?"

"Oh come on Karin-nee-chan." Suzuna appeared in the door. "You are a really talented quarterback, you are really good at playing piano, you are a beautiful girl and you have a sweet personality. What is there not to like?"

Karin blushed and didn't answer. There was an awkward silence, but it was luckily broken by Mamori.

"Well, we better get going. I assume that we have to set things up as well." She said and stood up. Being happy about the change of subject Karin went to pack the cakes carefully in boxes so they wouldn't be ruined. Then they took the subway to Teikoku Gakuen and went to the gym hall to prepare things. Some of the team members had brought a huge banner where it stood with giant letters: Happy Birthday Taka-chan.

"Hey Karin. Do we hide when Taka comes or?" Achilles asked.

"Uh no. There is no real place to hide here, so I thought we just turn of the light and then when they come in we turn it on." Karin said.

"They?"

"Yeah. Yamato went to get Taka-kun." Karin said and just at that moment she got a message.

_Hey Karin. We will be there in about five minutes._

"Uh… Everyone listen up please." Karin said, but it was far from loud enough. However Hiruma came to her aid, or so to say.

"Listen up fuckers!" He shouted and everyone looked at him. "The fucking wild hair is bringing the fucking long hair within five minutes."

"Um… Thank you Hiruma-san." Karin stammered. Everyone took their party poppers and other types of confetti and stood around the cake table and Musashi turned of the light. There was a lot of whispering and giggling in the dark.

"Sush! I think I can hear them." Someone said and everyone went quiet, except for Suzuna who let out a little muffled laughter.

"Yamato, I really don't see the point in training so late." The distant voice of Taka said.

"You'll see. It is a surprise training program." Yamato said and his voice was somewhat several times clearer. Then again, his voice was somewhat unusually intense. You could always hear him.

"A surprise training program?"

"Yes. Now let's hurry." Yamato said and opened the double doors to the gym hall. "Get the light will you?"

At the second Taka turned on the light, everyone else yelled:

"Surprise!"

At first Taka was of course surprised, then he looked like he wanted to run away and then he chuckled and smiled.

"Happy birthday Taka!" Yamato said and patted him on the back. Well, it was more like a punch and pushed him towards the cake table. "Look, the girls made cakes."

There were a lot of happy birthday wishes and pats on the shoulder for Taka for a while and Yamato managed just in time to save a piece of the chocolate cake, before Kurita ate it all.

"Ah well… here Taka." Yamato said and gave him the plate with the cake. "It's not much, but it was all I could manage to save."

"Thanks." Taka said and took it. "Uh… where is Karin?"

"She went to get some air." Yamato said. After some more happy birthday wishing and small talk, Taka snuck outside and found Karin sitting on a bench close to the hall. He took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" He asked. Karin hadn't heard him at all and was startled.

"Ah. Taka-kun. Uh… yes… I mean no, I don't mind." She said and made room for him. There was an awkward silence for a while.

"Did… you make the cake?" Taka asked.

"I helped…"

"It's a good cake."

"Thank you." Another awkward silence.

"Have you tried it?" Taka asked.

"Uh… no… Kurita-san ate quite a lot, so I didn't have time to." Karin said and laughed a little.

"Would you like some?" Taka asked and held up a piece on his fork. Karin blushed, but nodded and Taka lead the fork to her mouth.

"It's good." Karin mumbled. Taka nodded and then stared at the sky. Karin thought about Mamori's and Suzuna's encouragement and tried to tell herself that it would be OK, but without much success. But nothing will happen if I just sit around and hope that he will confess to me, Karin scolded herself. She took a deep breath and made up her mind.

"Taka-kun." She said and he turned his head and looked at her. "I…uh… I have never done anything like this before, so I'm just going to say it." Another deep, deep breath. "I… I…I like you Taka-kun."

Taka looked more surprised than he did when everyone had yelled surprise.

"But aren't you together with Yamato?"

"What? Uh… No I'm not." Karin looked confused. "What makes you think that?"

"Lately the two of you have been hanging around quite much…" Taka said somewhat embarrassed.

"That was because we were planning you birthday party."

"Oh…" Taka looked relived. There was yet another, very, awkward silence. "Karin…" He said and moved over towards her and took her hand. "I like you too." He leaned towards her and she closed her eyes.

"Karin-nee-chan, where are you?" Suzuna called. "You have to give your present to Taka."

Both Taka and Karin moved away from each other in a split second. Karin stood, bright red in the face, and walked towards the door. Half way there she turned around again, walked back to Taka and took his hand and led him with her. Though, just before they reached the door both of them let go.

"There you are!" Suzuna took Karin's hand and dragged her to the piano. "Everyone! Karin-nee-chan is going to play piano for us."

"Uh…we-well… it's uh… a song I wrote myself." She said and bowed. "Please enjoy." She sat down at the piano and began to play. She never looked up from the piano even though she knew it by heart, but she could feel Taka's warm gaze dwell on her while she played a song for a hawk.


	4. Chapter 4

The following days Taka and Karin were the number one favorite subject of conversation and gossip. They were an unofficial couple, in the way that neither of them had announced anything, but just walked together to and from school and sat next to each other during lunch. Of course rumors were spreading like wildfire and there were a lot of guesses. Some jealous girls told each other and themselves that Taka was only with Karin because he felt sorry for her, but it was of course just wishful thinking.

Taka didn't seem to mind. Karin on the other hand, was somewhat nervous and when ever someone would ask her about her relationship with Taka, she would stammer and be at loss for word, but Yamato would come to her rescue and take her away from the questions and curious eyes.

The truth was that Karin too was unsure about their relationship. They had confessed to each other, but that was about it. They didn't talk about it when they walk to and from school. To be honest they didn't talk that much and when they did it was just random small talk. How did you sleep? How was school today? And things like that. Not that it bothered her. She had no experience in relationships, and besides she wasn't even sure if they really were in a relationship or not.

"Karin-chan?" Someone said behind her. Karin had been staring out the window for about five minutes in her own world.

"Ah! Eh? Y-yes?" Karin replied confused and surprised. She wasn't even sure who had spoken to her.

"Are you alright?" Kimiko sat on Karin's table and looked her in the eyes.

"Ah Kimiko-chan. Yes I'm fine thank you."

"You have been spacing out a lot lately." Kimiko said. Karin wasn't sure what to reply since it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Is everything OK with you and Taka-san?"

"Eh? Uh… I… I mean we… " Karin began her usual stammering, but then she stopped and took a deep break. "Well… the thing is that I'm not sure if there is a "we"."

"Come again?" Kimiko looked very confused. Maybe Karin-chan has a fever or something.

"Uh… what I meant was that I'm actually not sure if I and Taka-kun are in a relationship." Karin said and blushed. It felt somewhat strange to say things like that.

"Really? It seems kind of obvious to me that there is something going on between the two of you. I mean you are always together now and things."

"Yes, true. But we have never talked about it… I mean there hasn't actually been a statement yet… What I meant is…" Karin rattled on.

"Karin-chan… I understand what you mean." Kimiko assured. She had a little fun imagining Taka talking about romance and relationships before she went on. "Well did the two of you confess to each other?"

"Y-yes." Karin nodded.

"OK. Uh… Did you kiss?"

Karin didn't reply, but the fact that she lit up with a bright red color told Kimiko that they hadn't kissed.

"Well… The confession should be enough to say that the two of you are dating or in a relationship." Kimiko said and smiled. "But if you really are in doubt you can just ask him, right?"

"Yes..." Karin said.

When school was over, Karin walked to the gate and like usual Taka was waiting there for her. He was leaning against the gate while reading a book. Yamato and a couple of other teammates were also there. It was Friday and they were talking about what they were going to do in the weekend.

"Hello." Karin greeted and bowed. The boys like usual gave her an over exaggerated greeting. "I've told you before to greet me normally." Karin said.

"Hello Karin." Yamato beamed. "How was your day?"

"Good thank you and yours?" Karin said. Yamato started talking about his day and like usual he talked about is as if it was the best day in his life.

"My grandmother will come and visit us later today and she says she has brought a gift for me. It is probably a sweater or something like that. So I'll be forced to wear it while she's there." Yamato said and then looked at Taka and chuckled. "Hey Taka. There is a butterfly sitting on your head."

"Huh?" Taka looked up from his book. And as Yamato said there was a yellow butterfly sitting on Taka's head. Karin couldn't help, but to laugh at it. Taka looked so cute with the yellow butterfly on his head and a confused look on his face. Taka gently shook his head and the butterfly flew of and away.

"Shall we go?" He asked Karin and she nodded and followed him.

They walked in silence for a bit. What could hurt to ask? It's just a question, she told herself, but she couldn't help but to feel embarrassed by it.

"Taka-kun." She started. "W-would you like to come to my place?"

"Yes please." He said and a vague smile appeared on his lips.

When they got to the house and went inside. There was a very awkward silence, but it was luckily broken by Taka.

"Are your parents not at home?" He asked while he looked around in the dinning room and kitchen.

"My mother is on a business trip and my father is at the office." Karin said. "He will be working late he told me, so there is no one else around besides us." She said and immediately started to mentally kick herself for saying something like that. It sounds like I'm totally hitting on him. Taka looked at her for a little while and then looked away. Like always there was an awkward silence, very, very awkward. Again Taka was the one to break it.

"What's this?" He asked and pointed at the fancy cook book on the table. Karin had been looking in it the previous evening. She was fairly good at cooking, but all the recipes looked so complicated and she only knew who to cook dinner and cakes that weren't complicated at all.

"Uh… a cook book… I bought it before your birthday, but we never got the chance to use it so I was looking in it last night to see if there was anything I could do." Karin said. "There is one cake that I want to make, but it will have to wait until I have some more practice."

"Which cake is it?" He asked and Karin found the page with it. It was a strawberry cake with chocolate and cream. "It shouldn't be that hard to make. Do you have all the ingredients?"

"Eh?..." Karin was puzzled. Did Taka know how to bake? "Do you know how to make it?"

"Yes." He said and shrugged. "When I was a kid I had a nanny that taught me how to cook."

"Really?" Karin smiled. The picture of a little Taka learning how to cook was just so sweet.

"Yes."

"Will you make the cake?"

"I was thinking that we were going to make it together. I can teach you how to make it."

"Ah… that'd be nice." Karin smiled. She found all the ingredients and they started making the cake.

"Shall I stir this now?" Karin asked after a while. Taka looked up from the strawberries he was chopping and nodded and Karin started to stir.

"Wait, try holding it like this." Taka said and held an invisible bowl and spoon and stirred. Karin tried to copy him, but couldn't get it right. Taka put down the knife and went to stand behind her and grabbed a hold of her hands and that way showed her how to do it. Karin blushed bright red when he touched her hands, but tried to not let it get to her.

When the cake was done, Karin set the table and they sat down.

"Hyaa… It's delicious." Karin exclaimed. "You are a good cook Taka-kun."

"You helped." Taka said and ate a piece of the cake.

Go on, Karin encouraged herself. Just ask him. It's ridiculous to keep on like this. She ate her last piece of cake and put the fork down.

"Taka-kun." She started. "Uh… are we… are we…eeh…"

"Are you asking if we are together?" He asked.

"…Yes… I know it sounds stupid to ask, but I just… your birthday…" Karin started her usual stammering.

"It's OK. I wasn't sure myself. So if you don't mind then, will you be my girlfriend?" Taka asked. There was a little more color in his face than usual, but not nearly as much as Karin.

"Yes." She said. She wanted to add something else, but couldn't think of anything. Taka sent her a smile and she smiled back. There was yet again a silence, but it was awkward this time. Though Karin felt like she should do something, so she got up and took the plates and went to the kitchen sink to wash them. Taka followed her, but she didn't notice. When she put down the plates he put a hand on her shoulder and made her face him.

"Ta-Taka-kun? What… what are you doing?" She asked.

"Isn't that one of the things couples do?" He asked and looked into her eyes. There was no doubt about what he intended to do.

"Y-yes…" Karin said and returned his gaze. He leaned forward, slowly. All of a sudden Karin let out a giggle. "S-sorry Taka-kun… It's just… you breath was tickling me."

"Oh…" Taka said and then he chuckled. "OK. Let's try again."

This time he moved a little faster and their lips met in a kiss. Karin's lips were as soft and smooth as they looked. Karin had clenched her hands into fits, but as the kiss went on she loosed up and lifted them up around Taka's neck. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but suddenly the front door opened and her father came inside. Both Taka and Karin nearly flew away from each other.

"D-dad. What are you doing home so early?" Karin asked as her father came to the kitchen.

"Well it turned out that the paper work didn't take that long after all and besides isn't boring to eat alone?... Oh… who are you?" He asked when he saw Taka.

"Ah… this is a teammate of mine. Honjou Taka." Karin said. "Taka-kun this is my father."

"Nice to meet you." Taka said and bowed.

"I see… Karin-chan is he your boyfriend?"

"D-dad!" Karin exclaimed.

"Yes I am." Taka said.

"About time you got one Karin." Her father chuckled. "Taka was it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Would you like to have dinner with us?"


End file.
